The Legendary Trilogy: Red
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: David, Luna and Ivy are close triplets who'd do anything and everything for each other. They'd sacrifice themselves. But when they are each given a power of a legendary pokemon from Hoenn, what can they do now? K plus for chapter one. Humor will be added on later. Really good, trust me! To be honest, this all came from a dream...


Chapter One

* * *

They couldn't keep them safe from Team Magma and Aqua. The elderly couple nodded and sighed. They asked Arceus for help. Arceus kindly nodded and agreed to let the couple do so. He took the Red, Blue and now Green gems that controlled Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyougre and sent them off into space.

Years passed by, and at another planet, a group of kids were being bullied. There was Ivy, Luna and David in the group. They were triplets with the last name Valentina.

"You guys are lovey-doveys!" A big burly guy with tan skin, brown hair and black eyes said to David.

"Yeah, go on ahead, Harrison." The burly guy's girlfriend, a girl as skinny as a stick named Sarah said. Harrison looked at the three huddled in the center of the group. He rubbed his fists and his evil eyes looked from Luna, Ivy and David to see who was first.

"Leave us alone," David retaliated. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing. That's the fun part." He was just about to punch David when Ivy stood in front of her btother and took the blow to the nose.

"Someone's trying to be the hero, apparently." Sarah commented, and the group split apart.

"Hey, Ivy, are you ok?" Luna's quiet voice came from behind her. Ivy held her hand to her nose and nodded, even though blood was dripping through her fngers. Luna took a tissue from her bag and gave it to Ivy.

Luna had long almost white creamy hair and pearly blue eyes. She always wore a sundress with black ballerina flats. David had dark hair and the same eyes as Luna. He usually wore a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. Ivy was the oldest and bravest out of the three, even though David was pretty brave by standing up to Harrison. Ivy had the same blue eyes of the others but she had a light brown hair and freckles. When you first saw them, you'd expect them to be a group of friends.

"C'mon, guys. Lets go home." David, the leader, said. Luna nodded shyly and Ivy agreed.

* * *

The triplets ran up into their rooms immediantly as soon as they got home. Their Mom was making dinner and they didn't want to disturb her, and their dad was in his office doing who-knows-what.

"I'm going to take a nap." Luna's small voice echoed in the second floor. There were three bedrooms and a bath upstairs, so each triplet got their own room, yet shared a bath.

"Me too." Ivy said from the room next to Luna's.

"I'll wake you two up at dinner." David said, and shut the door to his own room. He flopped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, looking for pictures like usual. His eyes became heavy and soon he fell asleep.

But they all had weird dreams.

Luna was in some open space with clouds and a blue sky. She looked around, amazed how pretty this was. She looked up and saw a green spere coming down from the sky, slowly. She walked up to it and caught it.

"Wow, it's so pretty, and I-" Before she could even finish, the sphere that was in her hand actually went into her body. It was a painful experience, painfull enough to kill her, but all it did was wake her up. Oddly, though, she still felt the pain.

Meanwhile, in Ivy's room. she was having the same dream, but instead of skies she was under water, and was swimming. "This is amazing!" Ivy laughed, and did a flip. But as she swam foreward, a blue sphere came into sight. She swam up to it and grabbed it. "Whoa..." She said, looking the sphere over. JUst as she was about to put it back, it went into her hand like it did to Luna. Her chest tightened like she couldn't breathe like she was before, and before she knew it, Ivy was awake and gasping for breath.

David was also having the same dream, but he was in a volcanic area. He could actually walk over the lava like it was nothing. He knew it was a dream but it felt too...real.

He looked up and saw a red sphere coming down from the sky, slowly. "What the...?" He wondered aloud, and ran over until he had it in his hands. "Wow, it's so..." Before he could find a word to describe it, it started to burn. "HOT!" He tried to get rid of it, but it slid into his hand and into his body. He fet so hot and like he was on fire. He woke up, gasping and sweating.

The three walked out of the room, in a daze. What just happened? They all wondered. But as they took a closer look at each other, they saw something was different.

"David! Luna! Y-Your eyes..." Ivy pointed and Luna's now GREEN eyes and most of all, David's now RED eyes.

"What?" David ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a deep cherry red. "AHH!" He screamed, looking into his eyes. Luna walked in and looked at her lime green eyes. Her eyes opened wide and she started to whimper.

_"Do not fret, children."_ A voice said. _"You were blessed with gifts from my world. You have to protect your gifts and keep them safe."_

"Is anybody else hearing the loud voice?" Ivy asked, confused. Both Davidd and Luna nodded.

They waited for the voice again. But the only voice they heard was their Mom's call for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: TA-Da! How is it? Yes, It may be a little cheesy at first, but I like it. Don't worry, more humor will be put in later, and other characters. The reason Ivy's eyes didn't change is because she got the blue one, and her eyes are basically still the same.**

**So, Review!**


End file.
